


Choosing an Ice Cream

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [28]
Category: We Awaken - Calista Lynne
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Ashlinn pov, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Ashlinn is human now and that means choices.





	Choosing an Ice Cream

Ashlinn's first act as a human is to choose which ice cream to try first. It seems like such a trivial thing but for her it's huge. She's a real girl now, and her choices matter. There is such a variety and she doesn't know yet what she likes. Except Victoria. She likes Victoria and decides to take the same ice cream as she does, a strawberry cone. She is still so new at this, it's going to take her time to figure out her own likes and dislikes.

Becoming human was a lot of work but Ashlinn is sure Reeves will be very good dream maker, the sandman of his sister's stories. She feels sad at having to say goodbye to him, but she knows he will make her many a wonderful dream. 

But she also has a life to live, now, and can't think too much about her old one. She looks about the same age as Victoria, which will allow her to easily adapt into her life easily. She can go to school with her, age with her, watch all the musicals in the world and eat pancakes and all the other delicious foods Ashlinn has created for people in their dreams. She will see Victoria become a famous dancer, supporting her all the way. And Victoria will in turn help Ashlinn achieve her own dreams. Once she finds out what those are. She can't wait to have a life of her own, live and make her own happy memories to be woven into happy dreams by Reeves, instead of just mining the memories of others to create happy dreams for others. 

Being human feels more real this time. The first time was a hasty decision, and even though she didn't want to think about it, she knew it couldn't be permanent. But this time it is. She's a real girl. It still feels so overwhelming. There are still so many things they need to work out. What to tell Victoria’s mother, where will she stay, when do they talk about the nature of their relationship. Part of her feels overwhelmed just thinking about all that. So, she doesn’t. She just concentrates on the feel of Victoria’s hand in hers, eats her delicious ice cream and looks around her new home. She looks at Victoria, who is smiling and looks so happy, and she knows everything will work out. They will get a happily ever after.


End file.
